1. Field
Aspects of one or more exemplary embodiments relate to terminals and methods of controlling terminals, and more particularly, to methods in which terminals operate based on states between two or more terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the types and sizes of terminals have varied, the number of users using a plurality of devices has increased. If a plurality of devices are used, various user experiences may be provided based on communication between the plurality of devices. For example, a device may transmit a message to another device.
Various sensors may be arranged in a terminal. Using the various sensors, the terminal may detect a state of the terminal and states of an environment surrounding the terminal.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide more useful functions and various user experiences to a user using a plurality of terminals.